


something shining in this ugly world

by doctorAlexander



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Suicide Attempt, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorAlexander/pseuds/doctorAlexander
Summary: JD sees Veronica's suicide and makes a decision."Please don't leave me alone."





	something shining in this ugly world

_BANG! BANG!_

“Veronica, OPEN THE DOOR, please.”

“VERONICA. Open the door.”

Terrified, Veronica backs away from the pounding as far as the narrow closet allows her. JD stands on the other side, yelling in a frenzied cocktail of love and betrayal.

_‘Oh god, how have things gone this wrong?’_

She loved him, she loved him like nothing else. All she wanted was to be with him—hurt and damaged, but seventeen and full something real and desperate.

He said he would fight for her, but here he is— pounding on her closet door, threatening violence. She had helped him kill. Her hands were as dirty as his, stained with the blood of people she’d known all her life.

_‘Why couldn’t we have just gone to the movies, or the fucking amusement part or something?’_

The tears fall faster from her lashes as the screams get louder and more violent.

“ _VERONICA!”_ He bellows through the door.

She falls to her knees, trembling in fear and anguish.

_‘I didn’t want this.’_

She crawls to the chest and shuffles through the drawers, sobbing until her mascara runs in streaks.

\----

“Veronica, please, I just want to see you!” JD calls, his voice loud and cracking pathetically.

No answer.

“ ** _DAMNIT_** , just OPEN THE DOOR, VERONICA.” He screams into the floor, pounding with both fists.

Still no answer.

He leans on the paneling, high on adrenaline and muttering obscenities.

_‘Shit, Veronica, why are you doing this? Why is this happening? You’re mine. You’re mine._

_‘You know I’m yours, I just want to see you. You’re the only beautiful thing on this shitty planet. It’s just us, It’s only ever been us._

_‘So then **, why are you doing this? Just fucking**_ **STOP IT. JUST STOP THIS, I NEED YOU.**

**_'You're the only thing that I need._ **

_'So I'm going to have you.'_

“I’m going to count to three, darling.” He calls dangerously to her.

“ONE.”

Silence.

“TWO.”

“ ** _Fuck it.”_** A loud crack and splinters of wood invade the room as he kicks down the door.

There is a girl in blue dangling from the ceiling.

“Ver… veronica?”

He stares at the body, swaying with the Earth. A low, cracking sound emanates from his throat.

His eyes shut tight as he slides against the wall, racked with sobs, raw and animalistic.

_‘Why why why have you fucking done this, oh my god **this isn’t real this isn’t real**_

_I love you **WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS I love you'**_

**_“VERONICA”_** He calls out, voice wet and breaking.

_‘I just wanted to protect you. You, the only thing that’s fucking right with this world.’_

The pain in his chest won't subside. Trembling, he reaches into his trench coat.

_‘I won’t be here alone.’_

He points the gun into his mouth.

“Veronica.”

He cocks the handle.

\----

That sound, unmistakable.

_‘Nonono nono this wasn't the plan, fucking **WAIT.’**_

She swings until her feet touch the top of the chest, relieving the pressure from her neck. She gasps, sucking in air thankfully.

“ _JASON!”_

His eyes shoot open in her direction, face blank and pale.

She jumps off the surface and runs to him, slapping the gun from his petrified fingers.

“Veronica.” He whimpers.

Veronica sobs and wraps her arms around his muscular frame, pressing her face into his chest. She squeezes with all of her strength until he coughs, tears running from his eyes. He pries her off of him and positions her body into his arms, caging her within his embrace. Unable to breathe, Veronica squirms in his grasp, but it's no use. He cries into her shoulder, running his fingers through her tangled hair.

“Please don’t leave me alone.” JD whimpers.

“Please… just _please_ , I’ll do anything. I'll stop all of this. I’ll fight for you. I’ll protect you from the whole fucking world, just don’t leave me alone in this place.” His arms clench around her, rigid and crushing.

“Just, _anything_. Anything but that.”

Veronica can barely breathe, but she manages to nod into his chest. The warm hand cradling her head goes limp, and she feels herself being pulled upwards into a wet kiss. She looks into his eyes, dark and swimming with something pained.

“I won’t ever leave.” She whispers into his ear, “Just don’t leave me behind either.”

He answers her with another kiss, and she falls deeper into his arms.

“You know I need you.” JD says quietly to her, “You know I love you like the fucking sun.”

She nods into his chest again, eyes brimming. She whispers an apology.

"I'm yours, I'm only yours. Just don't die."

His arms tighten around her. Somewhere, she knows he won't ever let go.

This time, she knows she doesn't want him to.

Both their tears renew as they lie against the bathroom wall, clinging to each other as though the world threatens to crumble beneath them.


End file.
